(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body moving cart, and more particularly to a vehicle body moving cart, which is configured to correspond to vehicle bodies of different shapes and sizes and commonly applicable to various types of vehicles.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, vehicles are manufactured via numerous assembling processes using about twenty to thirty thousands of parts. In particular, vehicle bodies are formed by a first assembling process to produce vehicle body panels in a press process, and each part of the vehicle body is then assembled in a vehicle body factory to form a vehicle body of a body-in-white (B.I.W) state.
The formed vehicle body undergoes a main body process for mounting side walls, a loop, a rear panel, etc. on the floor thereof, and then is painted in a painting process. After that, an engine, a transmission, interior components, and exterior components are assembled in an outfitting process.
Here, the vehicle body is moved along a moving rail connected between the processes, mounted on a vehicle body moving cart, to move the vehicle body to a relevant process or to undergo operations including welding, assembling, sealing, and hemming in a vehicle body assembly process.
However, it is difficult to apply the aforementioned conventional vehicle body moving cart commonly to vehicle bodies associated with different vehicle types as the vehicle bodies come in different shapes and sizes according to vehicle type. Thus, it is necessary to manufacture dedicated vehicle body moving carts according to vehicle type.
Moreover, the manufacture of dedicated vehicle body moving carts according to vehicle type incur large investment costs that increase each time a new vehicle model or type is introduced because of the additional costs associated with remodeling and creating a new vehicle body moving cart. Even further, as vehicle models or types advance the structure of the vehicle body moving carts will also become more and more complicated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.